All That Remains
by Riddlemione
Summary: Lights, glamour and fame await Jasmine as she leaves her poverty stricken past.Now demons of her past are trying to come back, but what if she wants a particular mutant,Wade Wilson?Follow Jasmine to Paris as she preforms at the Moulin Rogue! :D
1. Chapter 1

I did believe I missed the bus again. Miss Martha was going to beat me to a bloody pulp!

I clutched my coat and held it tighter. The wind made my wild curls into a frizzy mess. It made it appear that I had not brushed my hair in weeks. I had just finished getting my braces tightened. Luckily Dr. McGregor stayed later on tonight to help. His wife and kids were there straightening up. His wife offered me dinner (since they simply just lived upstairs of the building) I declined the offer and tried to hurry back to the orphanage.

I was wearing soft fuzzy hammy down black boots, some jeans, and a larger red coat. To say the least, at the time I was not fashion friendly. I do not know what I would do if I was in public school.

From a distance I could smell alcohol, cigarette smoke and horrid body odor. I turned sharply and walked into a large man. He was adding to the stench of the Brooklyn street. "Well, hello. Aren't you not a pretty thing?" His words were slurred.

I backed away quickly trying to walk past him. Suddenly I was blinded. My eyes went black. The only sense I had left was that of sound. "Oh, come here darling." He tried to pick me up from my arm.

"Alford!" An angry voice boomed. Suddenly the blackness was lifted. I looked to see there were at least 8 men that stood blocking the entrance of the alley. I got onto my feet and backed away from the attacker who was about to be attacked. Oh the irony!

"Well, if it isn't Stryker! As much as I love our meetings, Strike, and believe me I do, I have a striking lovely creature to attend to." With that he grabbed me roughly by the arm pulling me to him once more.

I began to struggle which caused him to laugh. The attackers and, apparently the man named Stryker, did **NOT** look pleased by his actions. "Release the human, Alford. Don't put up a fight and we can talk this out." Stryker tried to reason with him, but I could sense he was lying.

"Uh.. No." With that he wrapped his arms around my arms. I began to struggle even more. Two men were in an attack stance. "Logan, Victor. The girl." Stryker reminded. I calmed down. I steadied my breathing and planned MY attack since these morons were not helping.

*_If I move my head backwards abruptly I could hit him in his facial area. Preferably the nose or mouth. That would at least give him a distraction. Next step: Get out of his grip and kick in the groin. Now the victim has two sources of pain. While the victim still stands punch in Adam's Apple to hitch breathing. Get on one knee and break his leg. Prediction of recovery: Physical recovery: 6 weeks. Mental recovery: 6 months.*_

I completed my plan of attack and my attacker fell on the dirty street. The others looked surprised at me. "Victor," Stryker said crossing his arms. "Fetch Alford if you please. Logan, the- Hey!" About that time I began running as fast as I could. "Logan, the girl!" I heard Stryker's voice yell. I turned sharp into the fifth alley and went to a fire escape and began climbing.

The Logan guy was almost reluctantly chasing me. I was at the top and I looked to see another one of the men were there. "Zero, I can handle this." Logan practically growled. Zero? Fag name much?

"Like you handled Africa? Come on, Logan, and let me have my fun." Before they realized what happened to me, I jumped off of the roof into a dumpster. I got out and began running to the main road so that way I was seen.

I looked to seen the Victor and another man there. I was cornered. "Stryker, we got her!" The guy yelled to his boss. "Wade, don't call the human to do a mutants job." **MUTANT**! That explains it.

Victor came closer and closer to me and finally my back pressed against the brick wall. I looked down to see that his fingernails were growing almost unnaturally. I snickered silently. Some power. "Back off kitty cat." I teased. He smirked at my remark and came even closer. "Last warning." Still nothing. "Fine with me." I touched his chest with both hands, acting seductive although I looked like a geek with my braces and glasses. "**Fire**!" I shouted and before he could register my words his shirt was ablaze. I got out of his way and ran as fast as I could back to the orphanage.


	2. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
